El Marcado Por Dios
by Jack Fall Heaven
Summary: Allen Walker, El Bufón de Dios, escogido para llevar al mundo ya sea a su salvación como Exorcista o destrucción como Noah, deberá de descubrir su camino lleno de dificultades junto a quienes considera sus amigos, viéndole avanza hasta alcanzar su destino, "Nunca te Quedes quieto sigue caminando siempre" fueron la últimas palabras de su padre antes de encaminarse a su destino.
1. Chapter 1

Bienvenidos a este extremadamente extraño crossover, en un principio dije… ¿y si hago de Naruto?... pero no… recordé que odio a ese Justin Bieber del anime por lo que recurro a esta sección poco usada por la gente no Fujoshi.

(Suena un rayo en el fondo mientras sonaba la risa de un payaso)… Que buen clima hace, En todo caso esto sería un crossover "perfecto" en donde los dos mundos se mezclan de manera armoniosa… en todo caso como muchos se preguntaran… ¿Por qué?, bueno Allen es por mucho un protagonista impecable pero, Allen ha sido degradado a ser puesto en fics con su rival/peor amigo (Kanda) como interés romántico y las chicas que se le ven interesadas poco a poco pierden la vista…

Por ello esto.

En finnnnnnnnn.

* * *

Vamos con las notas:

\- Dialogo-

\- _Timcampy- pensamiento._

\- **El Conde del milenio…- algo muy importante.**

* * *

 **Prologo:**

 **Allen, Shirone, Mana**.

Había una vez… un fin del mundo…

La conclusión de toda existencia, ese era el ocaso que se gestaba a la existencia humana en la mente de ser que despreciaba la creación del señor…

El Conde del Milenio.

Un ser nacido de las pesadillas más horribles, enterrado en la psiquis humana como un bajo instinto que al ser pronunciado su título conllevaba consigo el caos, locura e destrucción que implicaba su epíteto…

Según las sagradas escrituras…

El mundo llego a su fin cuando el hombre se entregó a la maldad, este fin para la existencia humana llego en forma de un diluvio, esto antes de la batalla entre el conde del milenio y el hombre escogido para salvaguardar la creación más amada del señor…

Noé.

La batalla trajo consigo la destrucción del mundo, dios en su misericordia le permitió el seguir viviendo al conde, Noé como semilla de esperanza trajo consigo el nuevo inicio para la humanidad, dando por procrear dos especies…

La humana común que vivía sus días como siempre lo hizo y…

Los Noah…

Los súper humanos.

Así mismo ambas especies proliferaron en el mundo, siendo que pesar de ser las dos especie humanas en la tierra eran observadas por otras variedades de seres, Ángeles, dioses paganos pero había una en especial que les observaba como ganado…

Los demonios.

Esos seres que se les adjudicaban ser los representantes de toda la maldad, los simples humanos incapaces de hacerles frente se refugiaron en las armas e prácticas de batalla terminando por dar a luz a una parte de humanos listos para el combate contra los demonios…

Exorcistas.

Después de una guerra salvaje entre demonios e dios se dio por terminada con una leve paz…

Pero…

Ello era efímero.

Como lo decían las escrituras, el conde del milenio, el mayor enemigo de la humanidad ha de volver para cerrar el velo que se erguia sobre la existencia humana exorcizándolos de la faz de la creación como afrenta a dios…

Pero aún hay esperanza…

Los escogidos por dios para hacerles frente a esa cruel profecía…

Los exorcistas Negros…

Esto no es ocaso…

Es el amanecer de una nueva era…

…

…

…

\- ¿Eras amigo de Allen?- un hombre disfrazado de payaso le cuestiono a un niño que lloraba frente a una tumba improvisada para un perro, este se recogía las lágrimas para no delatarse de su estado anímico sin éxito alguno.

\- No… solo que era un perro estúpido- lloro el chico viendo la tumba.

\- No tienes que fingir frente a mí, creo que Allen también te consideraba un amigo- el payaso sonrió un poco más ante la escena de ver como el chico dejaba caer sus lágrimas llenas de tristeza.

\- Ummm, está bien, creo que si lo extraño, era el único que no corría cuando veía mi mano y la lamia… era buen perro- el chico lloro un poco sin consolación pero el payaso vio al frente algo triste.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas chico?-

\- No… Sniff… tengo nombre…-

\- Ummm, me llamo Mana… que te parece si te llamo Allen… oye ¿tienes a dónde ir?-

\- No… no tengo…-

\- Ummm, entonces ven conmigo… estoy seguro que amaras el ser un payaso como tu papa mana-

\- Sniff… sabes no me gustan los payasos y esas cosas pero… quiero ir contigo…-

\- ¡Pues vamos Allen!-

Ese día, en una nevada en medio de una calle, un niño sin nombre obtuvo un nombre, un padre una familia…

Como tal el pequeño jamás tuvo una familia, abandonado por sus padres que le aborrecieron por su brazo derecho al rojo vivo, nunca conoció el calor de un abrazo, la felicidad de una comida en familia, el querer de un padre, la protección de una madre… todo negado por el estima que nació con él, incapaz de comprender solo llego a conocer algo de aceptación con su trabajo en el circo donde después conocería a su amado padre…

Pero…

Nada es eterno.

…

…

…

\- Ummm, me recuerda a un gato… ¿tú qué opinas Allen?- Frente al payaso y al chico estaba una niña de la edad del chico, tirada a su suerte en el piso, Allen incrédulo de la situación de la niña pero recordó el que él estuvo así infinidad de veces antes de conocer a su padre, corriendo al cuerpo de la chica Allen noto el cómo esta seguía consciente pero algo cansada, volteo a ver a su padre que repartía globos entre las persona antes de que este le brindara una sonrisa como diciendo "ve".

Con la misericordia de un verdadero ser humano Allen se acercó a la niña tomándole de su pequeño cuerpo, sin ser capaz de usar su brazo derecho al rojo vivo le arrastro por el pavimento de la ciudad.

Ese día el circo se abarroto de personas, Allen como segundo payaso junto a su padre disfruto de la atención que le procesaban al ser el del espectáculo, terminando estos, ambos corrieron con fuerza a su camerino para ver como la niña aun descansaba sin fuerzas.

\- …- Allen con su única mano útil se acercó a ella con una pieza de pollo al vapor sin esperárselo la nariz de la chica se movió antes de…

*Mordisco*

\- ¡AHHH!-

La pequeña peliblanca le mordió su único brazo funcional tragándose la comida de una tajada, mana sonrió como su hijo trataba de que la chica le dejara de morder la mano mientras esta solo pedía más alimento…

Ese día Allen consiguió una hermana…

Pero de nuevo os recuerdo…

Nada es eterno en el mundo.

…

…

…

\- Allen…- la voz queda de una pequeña peli plata de ojos amarillos le llamo la atención a un Allen con la mirada perdida en el epíteto de una cruz de piedra que versaba de manera no cómica para el:

"Mana Walker, amado padre"

A Allen no le importaba las palabras de su hermana que se retiró después de decirle que le esperaría en casa… no le importaba la nieve sobre su cabeza, el que su cuerpo se estuviese entumeciendo, el frio mortal de ese clima o la posibilidad de morir…

El solo quería ver a su padre de nuevo…

Sin importarle como.

\- Holi… ¿quieres que resucite?… ¿a Mana Walker?-

La voz le pertenecía a un obeso hombre de sombrero de copa con decoraciones de luna sonriente, con unos ojos pequeños, una sonrisa demoniacamente inhumana en su rostro, largas orejas de conejo además de vestir un abrigo blanco, Allen le vio con duda y miedo en sus ojos…

Asintió…

El conde sonrió lleno de vida mientras apuntaba su mano a la tumba seguido, el esqueleto de que fue en vida su padre surgió antes de ser consumido por la oscuridad e darle paso a una voz lamentable.

\- Allen… me has convertido en un Akuma-

SLASHHH

Un corte en su ojo derecho con una vértebra hizo que Allen se fuese hacia atrás del dolor.

\- ¡Allen!, ¡ME HAS CONVERTIDO EN UN AKUMA!, ¡TE MALDIGO ALLEN!- El chico empezó a llorar con fuerza de las palabras de su padre.

\- ¡TE MALDIGO!, ¡YO TE MALDIGO ALLEN!-

El chico lloro más mientras a lo lejos su hermana corría hacia él, Allen no supo en que momento pero su mano inútil empezó brillar con fuerza, sin saber cómo una gran garra arrastro al Akuma de mana al suelo, el conde sonriendo con maldad se fundió con las sombras mientras sus ojos reflejaban el más puro odio.

\- Que demonios… mi mano se mueve sola- con su mano moviéndose por inercia propia la garra fue hasta el esqueleto de su padre mientras le agarraba con fuerza a la vez que amenazaba con destruirle.

\- ¡Mana!, ¡no le hagas eso a mana!, ¡Corre!… ¡corre papa!-

El esqueleto en vez de huir fue directo a la garra mientras la verdadera forma del hombre se veía unos minutos llorando a la vez que acariciaba a su hijo.

\- Allen… yo te quiero… por favor… destrúyeme-

TRAHSSSS

Ese día Allen no solo mato a su padre, sino que despertó el poder conferido por dios para que nadie sufriera más el dolor de una perdida así, después de todo, el Akuma el arma profana creada para el destruir a la humanidad como su nombre dictaba se alimentaba del dolor de los seres humanos anclándolos al cuerpo resucitado para convertirlo en los juguetes del conde para toda la eternidad.

\- No existe otra forma de ayudarlo salvo destruyéndolo- frente a Allen su hermana lloraba junto a un hombre en ropajes negros que le veía con fuerza, su largo cabello rojo cubriéndole un ojo junto a un sombrero en el cual reposaba una extraña criatura alada.

\- Allen- la niña lloro viendo como su hermano había perdido el color de su cabello quedando más blanco que el suyo, ahora su mano tenía una cruz gravada en ella al rojo vivo el hombre le vio solemne.

\- Habiendo nacido con un alma anti Akuma… que dirige tu destino, tú también tienes un destino fijado por dios-

Ese día Allen fue obligado a dejar a su hermana mientras se caía en una depresión sin igual…

…

…

…

Días de psiquis erráticas, pesadillas, premoniciones, horribles remembranzas acompañaron al joven Walker en su retiro junto a Marian Cross en una cabaña, en donde muy a pesar de todo el joven albino tuvo que ser obligado a comer e asearse por la falta de una estabilidad en sus psiquis donde por la noches gritaba en vano el nombre de su padre buscando consuelo, no fue sino hasta una noche sin luna ue su maestro carente de empatía por su situación le dio a elegir

\- Húndete en ese mar de penas que te creas diciendo adiós a un vida feliz… o levántate para ver como mana hubiera estado orgulloso de en lo que te convertirías-

Allen reacciono al nombre de su padre, un segundo después lloro sin consolación, poco a poco gracias a los tratos tanto paternales como déspotas del padre Marian Cross Allen pudo recuperar algo de conciencia acerca del mundo, pero siguió llorando, fue en una noche oscura que Cross encontró las palabras acorde para su estúpido discípulo…

\- Así que amabas mucho a mana ¿Huh?, vamos Allen, ¿recuerdas?, ¿lo que solía decir siempre?- Los ojos de Allen abiertos de par en par solo pudieron el recordar la sonrisa de su padre payaso.

\- "Nunca te quedes quieto", "Sigue caminando siempre"- ese día Allen pudo hablar… después de tanto…

Pudo hablar… conjugar una sencilla palabra…

\- Mana…-

…

…

...

\- Está muriendo maestro…-

\- …- Cross Marian vio a su estúpido discípulo como él se refería cariñosamente a Allen, frente a ambos después de ver como su maestro ejecutaba sin piedad a algunos funcionarios de la iglesia rescataron a una niña para después que esta le pidiera el recatar a Izaiya… ambos vieron al chico rubio moribundo, el adulto suspiro mientras su alado Golem vomitaba una maleta de medico con la cual después de sacar los artilugios empezó a salvar al niño.

Allen sonrió viendo que su maestro no era un total desalmado, después de eso, demás funcionarios de la iglesia llegarían para apresar a los clérigos que el exorcista oscuro no extermino…

Ese día Allen hizo su primer amigo.

Que poco después se convertiría en su compañero aprendiz de Cross.

…

…

…

Shuri Himejima estaba destinada a morir por traición a su credo como sacerdotisa de la facción Shinto, debía de ser purificada por aquellos que alguna vez dijeron ser su familia, ejecutada por las manos de las personas que alguna vez rieron con ella mientras salvaba a su único tesoro en su vida…

Su hija.

Mientras lloraba abrazada a esta le dijo adiós a su vida mientras la espada del hombre caía sobre su cabeza, pero su hija en sus brazos sollozaba por la ayuda de su padre o cualquier ser que le ayudase en ese momento…

TUMMM

La espada del hombre choco contra una pistola negra con temática de cruz, el hombre frente a ellas les miro algo cansado antes de apuntar con su pistola a los hombre y…

BOOOOMMM

Con un solo disparo destruyo media humilde casa, Akeno junto con su madre incrédulas vieron las insignias del uniforme del hombre, con miedo palpable las dos féminas se abrazaron temiendo el que su fin fuese de una manera incluso más dolorosa pero…

\- Maestro hemos terminado con los de afuera…- entrando por el hoyo en su casa dos niños de la edad de su hija aparecieron, el primero con el cabello blanco con un pentagrama invertido en la parte derecha de su rostro y el otro rubio con una espada en su espalda.

\- Bien… terminamos aquí… vámonos- el hombre salió del lugar mientras la mujer y la niña le veian incrédulas de la amabilidad del hombre, los dos niños le saludaron antes de que Shuri les regresara el gesto.

Ese día su vida fue salvada por un exorcista y dos niños.

…

…

…

Hubo un tiempo en que las dotes de dios eran maldiciones para otros, una niña santa de corazón nació con esa bendición de dios, su único mal en ese mundo fue el procesar el cariño al prójimo como lo dictaba los mandamientos de su dios, esta niña poco a poco fue dejada de lado después de demostrar el poder de curar a todos lo que le necesitaran, tan grande fue su soledad que cuando un hombre acompañado de dos niños llegaron en su ayuda no quiso creer o ver como estos les brindaban una mano de ayuda mientras le sonreían aun con amabilidad.

\- Ven con nosotros Asia-

Ese día Asia argento pudo conocer lo que era tener un amigo y familia.

…

…

…

Allen debió de despedirse de su amigo Izaiya cuando este fue abordado por un tal Vasco Strada diciendo que sus habilidades le serian de utilidad en otra rama de la iglesia, así mismo Asia fue llevada por un tal Miguel para que pudiese vivir cómoda junto al…

Allen estuvo solo con su maestro de nuevo…

…

…

…

Cuando Allen cumplió sus aproximados 15 años su maestro decidió el ue ya era hora de que fuese a la base europea de los exorcistas negros, la organización preparada para hacerle frente al Conde del milenio…

Por lo cual, cediéndole a Timcampy, uso un método eficaz para separarse del mientras Allen trataba de correr…

Lo noqueo…

Con un martillo…

…

…

…

En un monasterio de china se veía el como una bella peliblanca con un cuerpo por el cual muchos matarían peleaba con un anciano don una marcas negras alrededor de sus ojos, vestido con un traje de entrenamiento al igual que la chica, ambos chocaban palmas causando unas ondas expansivas de aire, después de una repartición ambos se fueron hacia atrás mientras se veian.

\- Lo haces bien… Shirone ¿aun quieres convertirte en exorcista?-

\- Si… es lo único que deseo maestro panda-

\- Bien…- así ambos continuaron con su pelea.

…

…

…

Fue un lindo día de verano, un día de verano en el cual, los habitantes de Lilith…

Conocieron el horror de los Akuma…

La batalla fue brutal, los soldados de la región fueron diezmados en minutos por la fuerza sobrehumana del Akuma nivel 3 en el lugar, fue necesaria la aparición de demonios de clase alta para poder acabar con las armas de Conde del milenio que antes de morir soltaron una horrible declaración para los demonios.

\- El velo de la existencia también se cerrara para ustedes que son creaciones de dios-

Ese día el conde del milenio fue declarado enemigo del infierno también.

…

…

…

Miguel viendo hacia la creación de su padre apretó con fuerza la espada que simbolizaba su puesto como guerrero, el monstruo que nació de la misma oscuridad…

El conde del milenio.

Estaba destruyendo todo lo creado, seria mentira el decir que ellos mismo estaban fuera de peligro, ese monstruo con sombrero lo sabía, el mismo no se explicaba como pero él lo sabía…

Dios estaba desaparecido.

El creador de todo había sencillamente el dejado a ese universo después de todo el caos pasado, pero aun así el dejo las palabras de consuelo de que alguien se alzaría para proteger a la humanidad de toda la ferocidad de los Akuma.

Nacidos como seres de luz su deber era el enfrentarse a los Akuma pero estos evolucionaban a un nivel alarmantemente rápido, volteo a ver como su hermana el Serafín Gabriel pintaba el retrato de quien ella decía seria el caballero que vencería al monstruo declarado enemigo de la creación de dios.

Allen Walker.

…

…

…

Fue un día lluvioso cuando Allen llego a la base de la rama europea de los exorcistas, dando a un paso a adelante encaro a la puerta guardiana de la base que al escanearlos grito a todo pulmón:

\- ¡ESTE CHICO ESTA MALDITO!, ¡SÁQUENLO DE AQUÍ!- sin más Allen sonrió para después ser abordado por un samurái de fleco, este con una mueca de molestia pretendió el rebanarle en trocitos, pero su empezada batalla termino sin más al oír un fuerte.

\- ¡AHHHHH!-

…

…

…

Rias Gremory, hija menor de la familia Gremory así como su heredera, llevaba alrededor de tres meses en el mundo humano buscando personas e seres extraordinarios para su nobleza, su padre Zeoticus Gremory le prohibió el salir del inframundo ya que el mundo humano en especial el país que su hermana adoraba (Japón) estaba infestado de las aberrantes criaturas conocidas como Akuma así mismo su hermano mayor le dijo el que no debía por ningún medio el ir a las cercanías de Europa ya que este contaba con la protección de la cúspide de la humanidad.

Los exorcistas negros.

Ellos que portaban la bendición perfecta de dios más allá del Sacred Gear…

La inocencia.

El poder de exorcizar a los Akuma de la existencia así como destruir sin problemas a los que se atrevieran a dar un paso en falto a la iglesia, Sirzechs lucifer el Mao más fuerte del inframundo les dijo que una vez combatió de tú a tú contra un exorcista negro de nivel generar solo para descubrir que este pudo el eliminarle con una sola bala.

Sin embargo, como demonio de la avaricia que era la heredera Gremory su deseo de llegar más lejos que cualquier otro demonio joven de su generación fue más fuerte, se vio en la tarea de buscar por mar e tierra los dignos de ser de su grupo, sorpresa fue cuando de manera increíble todos los humanos u otras especies residentes del mundo humano se hallaban preparándose para la batalla contra el enemigo de la creación por lo que le fue casi imposible el hallar a alguien que estuviese dispuesto a ser su esclavo.

Esos días en el mundo humano para ella fueron decepcionantes, como joven demonio apenas se acostumbraba a la idea de ser cazada por seres capaces de exterminarles sin problemas, además de estar en Europa la boca del lobo por decirlo de alguna manera, puesto que el continente estaba abarrotado de exorcistas de ambos tipos pero cuando llego a un extraño monte fue sorpresa grande cuando vio como uno de esos monstruo devoraba el cadáver de un ser humano sin ningún pudor…

Grito.

Corrió con desespero, la locura implícita en el rostro de ese profano ser le infundía el miedo de una presa débil e incapaz de hacer frente a un depredador exento de cualquier fallo en su capacidad para matar, por lo que sin medir riesgo revelo sus alas volando lejos de ese monstruoso ser creado para e matar todo lo bueno, terror profundo se apodero de su cuerpo al ver como el monstruo con una de sus manos le tomaba de la pierna antes de hacerla caer en el suelo, viéndole con sus oscuros ojos llenos de maldad el Akuma paso su lengua por el rostro de la hermosa peli roja que sin poder moverse solo pidió con un leve dolor que ese horrible encuentro terminara…

RARRHHH

El monstruo destruyo el abrigo blanco que le cubría el pecho revelando sus intenciones, este le lamio el pecho con lujuria mal sana, la Gremory empezando a llorar quiso el que algún héroe viniera en su rescate pero su suerte fue menos ya que el Akuma solo paso a desgarrarle la parte baja de su ropa, llorando con más fuerza la Gremory decidió el soltar una exclamación con su dolor e angustia.

\- ¡AHHHHH!-

TUUUMMMM

Una garra tomo al Akuma de lleno antes de apretarlo con fuerza destruyendo su cuerpo e liberándolo de su esclavitud con el conde para siempre, Rias en el suelo sintió como unos fuertes brazos le tomaban alzándole del suelo mientras le daban un abrigo negro corto, la chica dejo de llorar viendo como su salvador iluminado por la luna azul de esa noche le veía con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Estas bien?-

Ese día el bufón de Dios, Allen Walker rescato a la hermana del demonio, Rias Gremory…

Este solo contemplo el rostro de su salvador preguntándose…

¿No era que los Ángeles odiaban a los demonios?

Ese día Allen Walker cambio el destino de muchos con esa acción.

* * *

 **Continuara…**

Bueno gente espero que hayan disfrutado ese Cross, en fin, como saben es su decisión el que continúe o no el fic… como sea nos vemos.


	2. Chapter 2

Bienvenidos a la continuación del fic sobre DGM y DxD ahora sin más vamos con la historia:

* * *

 **Primera Noche: Gremory y Walker.**

Una vez su madre le había que como princesa de la casa Gremory tendría a un caballero resguardándole de todo mal.

Ello era mentira…

Su destino como miembro de la casa Gremory era el contraer nupcias con un miembro de la casa Phenex, su madre aun queriendo que mantuviera la vaga esperanza de ser feliz junto a un hombre que gustaba del tener mujeres como trofeos no espero que en su mente la Gremory aun ansiara el encontrar a alguien que a pesar de todo le quisiere como quien era no por lo que era…

No por ser una Gremory sino…

Por ser Rias.

El joven demonio se llevó su mano derecha a su cara pretendiendo cubrir la malvada luz del sol, la ventana emitía el resplandor con demasiada fuerza, la chica deseo el poder detener el molesto astro de intervenir en su confort, después de abrir sus ojos el dolor en su cuerpo le hizo rememorar su pronto y casi inevitable fin a manos de uno de los monstruos del conde del milenio, el miedo recorrió su corazón un poco haciéndola retraer sus piernas hasta su pecho mientras hundía su rostro en las rodillas.

Acostada en la cama no encontró el confort en el resto del lugar, era un cuarto sencillo, la cama de sábanas blancas, una ventana escritorio e demás simples cosas, llena de miedo cerro sus ojos buscando el pensar claramente…

Tock.

Tock.

\- ¿Estas Despierta?- la voz femenina detrás de la puerta hizo que la chica pudiese volver a abrir sus ojos, su labio dudo mostrando un leve temblor.

\- Si… lo estoy…-

Con un leve ruido la puerta se abrió revelando a una mujer joven de cabello negro en coletas, expresión calmada, piel blanca, Rias le vio algo insegura antes de que esta sonriera pasando hacia adelante sosteniendo una bandeja con un desayuno humeante, con pasos calmados se empezó a acercar a ella.

\- Mi nombre Es Lenalee Lee… fui asignada para traerte el desayuno… cuando termines nuestro líder te esperara para hablar- Rias solo observo a la chica frente a ella con algo de efusividad.

\- Hermosa…-

Sencillamente era así, mientras ella como tal era la representación de la belleza demoniaca cuya presencia estaba destinada solo a incitar al pecado carnal con su cuerpo. La chica frente a ella incitaba al amor puro de un ser humano por otro, sus rasgos obviamente asiáticos identificados por la Gremory como Chinos en su rostro solo la hacían más hermosa, su piel blanca, tersas piernas en cubiertas hasta los muslos por medias negras… luego cayó en cuenta del uniforme de la chica.

Exorcistas Negro…

La cúspide humana…

…

…

…

Sirzechs Lucifer rara vez en la época actual se daba el lujo de dejar a flote su frustración e odio, alguna vez en el pasado se sintió durante la guerra civil completamente segado por la ira del momento. Suspiro tomando desde la mano de su esposa la taza de té que le ofrecía…

Sentado en su lugar como líder de su pueblo el demonio, creyente de la felicidad de sus congéneres dio un largo suspiro ahogando la sensación de sofoco en sí mismo… cruzo sus dedos debajo de su barbilla expectante de una Epifanía de parte de su consciencia, en sus años no espero el tener que lidiar con un ser que cuya definición era la epitome de la locura.

El conde del milenio.

Sirzechs siendo el ser trascendental entre los suyos ocupo un puesto más allá de lo que tal vez su carisma podía darle… su miedo era justificado, su esposa a su lado Noto el temblor en la mano de su esposo, recurriendo al poco confort que podía darle en calidad de sirviente en su situación actual por lo que solo pudo el juntar su mano con el rostro del Demonio.

\- Es un Monstruo-

Ciertamente.

El Conde del Milenio… Era un Monstruo.

Un ser que ni en las pesadillas más horribles debería de nombrarse, 5 minutos hablando con ese ser fue más que suficiente para entender su enfermo pensar… excusado como un anciano gentil la forma con la que ser sencillamente tejía sobre los cadáveres de niños le perturbó a alguien como él, que simbolizaba la cúspide de su especie…

En un grito de ira le ataco con todo solo para ser sencillamente negado por la mano del ser que sonreía lleno de vida antes de abrir la sombrilla que llevaba consigo y despegar ante la mirada del Mao que solo inerte entendió por el dolor que le recorría el cuerpo…

Había perdido…

Con un movimiento.

…

…

…

Era un lugar desordenado a un nivel inclasificable, papeles por doquier, tubos de ensayo, planos y demás artilugios científicos se encontraban sin orden establecido. El único lugar con su integridad física estable era un escritorio donde estaba cruzado de manos un hombre de rasgos asiáticos de boina blanca con el símbolo de la cruz, sus gafas reflejando la luz de una proyección.

\- Fue un buen día- Komui Lee líder de la escritura negra de la rama europea bebió de su café, Timcampy dejo de mostrar las imágenes de la vida de Allen, suspiro un poco, Marian tenía sus razones y debía de confiar en el…

\- Komui la chica misteriosa ha vuelto en si- por la puerta entro un hombre de despeinada cabellera rubia, con una bata científica en su persona, el hombre asiático sonrió un poco, se ajustó su traje como líder e empezó a caminar hacia afuera mientras el Golem dorado de Allen sobrevolaba al científico.

…

…

…

Exceptuando la curiosa sala donde el líder del lugar guardaba sus investigaciones a Rias Gremory le pareció que el cuartel de lo exorcistas negros era acorde a su tarea cumplir como recinto de guerreros de la iglesia; además…

Era totalmente a su estilo. Era decir poco que siendo un demonio encontraba los aspectos de la ida oculta muy interesante, de tener ella un edificio seguramente no diferían de aspecto visual este y el cuartel de los exorcistas… con eso en mente siguió caminando guiada por la chica.

Pasando el salón ambas féminas terminaron por llegar al comedor. Rias apenada de no dar el porte digno de una heredera que era solo se sonrojo al notar lo mucho que le había gustado los alimentos preparados por el hombre de la cocina, por lo que acorde a las practicas reales de la iglesia Lenalee le guio a por un plato más de los alimentos…

\- Ojojojo Miren nada mas una nueva recluta y es completamente hermosa- El hombre frente a ambas chicas tenia puesta gafas de sol, piel clara, su cabello rubio recogido en dos grandes colas de caballo, vestía con un traje de artista marcial de color blanco. Su tono era amable y lleno de felicidad, Rias sonrió un poco recordando el tono de la familiaridad de los Gremory.

\- No es una nueva recluta Jerry, es la chica misteriosa de anoche- la chica de cabello negro dijo, el cocinero asintió ante eso después apunto con su cucharon a la pelirroja.

\- Muy bien querida… dime lo que desees y lo preparare, alguien que vio a los horrible Akuma necesita una buena comida para reponerse-

\- …- Rias apunto de expresar su deseo por la misma mezcla entre europea y asiática que consumió en el desayuno pero…

TUUUMMMM.

…

…

…

En un estudio lleno de libros, con paredes moradas junto con un Escritorio de madera pura, un hombre en traje blanco con cabello rojo y barba trituro los hielos antes de echarlos en un vaso de cristal, suspiro, con una mano tomo la botella de licor derramando este sobre el vaso.

Zeoticus Gremory tomo de su copa de licor, esperando que el agrio sabor pasara de su garganta, después de consumirlo de golpe totalmente miro a su frente con una mirada sin ninguna perturbación…

TRUCCCKKK

\- ¡NIÑA INCONSCIENTE!- arrojando su vaso a la pared el patriarca Gremory lleno de frustración se llevó las manos a la cara, procesando los hechos de esa mañana.

Su hija menor así como mayor tesoro les rogaba el poder ir al mundo de los mortales con la oportunidad de poder encontrar miembros para su nobleza. La respuesta fu un rotundo…

No.

El mayor de sus hijos que era la destrucción personificada no pudo hacer mucho contra el representante de la locura, una niña de apenas 17 como Rias no podía dar un solo paso al mundo humano, sencillamente porque no… porque no estaba preparada.

Los exorcistas Blancos.

Los caza demonios.

A diferencia de sus hermanos oscuros, bien ellos también podían ser incluidos por la escritura negra era el hecho que su principal disciplina era el exterminar a los seres que atente con la estabilidad humana; demonios, vampiros, cualquier cosa que se metiera en su camino seria destruido, miedo invadió el corazón del patriarca al ver que su hija seria cazada cual bestia por los humanos.

Después estaban…

Los exorcistas negros.

Monstruos… no... Reyes entre mortales.

Su hijo Sirzechs había conocido una vez a un hombre de cabellera semejante a la suya, que ceñido en negro acompañado por un ser alado de color oro les advirtió con creces el que un ser mas allá de sus pesadillas surgiría para traerles desdicha…

No creyeron.

Falacias de un humano parecieron en su momento, su hijo como rey demonio se unió en calidad de cooperación al humano en su búsqueda de un ser sobre humano…

Un Noah.

Aun con apariencia de niña esa… cosa… fue capaz de perturbar a su hijo de tal manera que le lleno de ira ciega arremetiendo contra la chica que en uso de sus habilidades pudo mantenerse contra el Satán durante algo de tiempo antes de que el humano interviniera dando conocer su casi ridículo poder.

Humanos más fuertes que demonios…

Dando a conocer su arma se demostró la bendición absoluta de dios contra los enemigos de la humanidad, en forma de arma de fuego el sacerdote oscuro que ya no era la era de demonios, Ángeles y Ángeles caídos…

Era una era de monstruos…

Y Hombres…

La Era de los hombres y los monstruos…

Zeoticus comprendió mientras instaba a su hija a no ir al mundo humano…

Ellos ya no eran el ganado que pensaban…

Eran los guerreros que salvarían la existencia.

…

…

…

Frente a Komui lee una bella joven apenas cerca de la mayoría de edad. Con cabello rojo sangre profundo, ojos azulados llenos de vida, piel clara tersa, vestida como un abrigo de color blanco con cuello de tortuga, unos jeans azules apretados junto a botas marrones y un sombrero tipo boina de felpudo blanco.

Hermosa…

Pero no más hermosa que su hermana…

\- Muy buenos días, mi nombre es Komui lee líder de la rama científica y jefe de este lugar-el hombre que por alguna razón a Rias le transmitía la misma calma que su hermano le saludo, la princesa demonio le vio antes de comprender.

\- Rias… Gremory, Rias Gremory un gusto- decidiendo el dar su nombre completo real la chica vio como la mirada calma del hombre cambiaba a una analítica digna de mas aguerrido investigador de la historia humana.

\- Gremory… Ya veo… bueno… ¡ven conmigo!, ¡tu destino te espera!- con un tono algo teatral el hombre apunto al cielo de manera digna mientras su otra mano sostenía su taza de café con el dibujo de un conejo en ella.

Rias sintió un mal presentimiento…

…

…

…

Shirone… la única "BookWoman" estaba lavando su cuerpo pensado en como su meta estaba cada vez más cerca de cumplirse, una de sus manos le llego al corazón.

\- Hermano…-

Habían pasado años desde que llego volver a ver a su mal hablado hermano, después de tantas cosas al fin podría el decir…-

"Estoy aquí"

Aun recordaba el día de su casi muerte con lucidez mórbida.

Siete y siete noches de solo andar en el mundo humano después de la muerte del amo de su hermana en manos de esta misma, su hermana mayor aparentemente enloquecida de poder asesino a su amo… quien le había ofrecido asilo y confort cuando eran cazadas como animales.

Después de eso, en un acto que ella misma catálogo de locura, le envió al mundo humano a su suerte. Así mismo esperando el fin a un día de morir recibió los brazos de la muerte con gusto mientras sentía que esta le transportaba a algún lado no estaba segura pero era bastante capaz de decir que la muerte era mucho más confortable de lo que creía.

Después de algunas horas aun semi muerta pudo oír como alguien se acercaba a ella, después de eso fue emitido hasta su nariz la esencia de un alimento, abriendo sus ojos y boca arremetió contra la comida…

Y el brazo del que la cargaba…

Después de volver en si logro mirar a sus salvadores, un joven de cabellera roja cobre de ojos plateados disfrazado de payaso junto a un hombre de cabellera negra con piel blanca con una sonrisa amigable, también disfrazado de payaso, observo a ambos preguntándose en que círculo del infierno se hallaba pero eso fue dejado de lado cuando el niño le sonrió mientras le extendía otro pedazo de pollo.

Ese día, en ese momento…

Shirone pudo sonreír otra vez.

Pasaron los días junto a los Walker donde tomo el apellido para sí misma también, con su adaptabilidad la pequeña también se hizo parte de los espectáculos de la familia usando un disfraz de gato, meses de completa felicidad llenaron el lugar que la pequeña llamo hogar, un momento llego a ver el estima que tenía Allen como mano derecha a lo que mana en medio de una sonrisa triste le dijo.

\- La primera vez que vi a Allen no había diferencia entre él y un cadáver… sus ojos carecían de la luz de un ser vivo Shirone… ahora, nos tiene a ti y a mi… por favor hija mía… no dejes que Allen se hunda de nuevo en esa desesperación inhumana, cuídale- sin entender bien porque su padre le decía eso Shirone solo asintió a las palabras del payaso que sonrió antes de ver el cielo.

\- Seguramente hace un lindo día ahí arriba…-

Al día siguiente Mana Walker murió.

Shirone miro el cadáver de su padre buscando lógica alguna a eso…

No era justo…

Allen grito con fuerza el nombre de su padre, esperando que este volviera en si la peli blanca carente de emociones en su rostro solo atino a tomar del brazo a su hermano para ser apartada de golpe.

No era justo…

El día del entierro Allen paso medio día fuera en la tumba de su padre esperando algún milagro del cielo, Shirone como ser sobrenatural jamás esperaría tal prodigio de parte del dios de la biblia o de cualquier deidad realmente…

No era justo…

GRARRR

Una vez retirada del lugar esperaría a que su hermano volviera en si para poder pensar que hacer en adelante, sorpresa fue verle como luchaba contra lo que solo podía ser descripto como un monstruo salido de las pesadillas, Allen grito con fuerza mientras una extraña garra desgarraba al monstruo que cayendo frente a ella le miro antes de susurrar con una voz un poco alegre…

\- cuídale…- Shirone solo dejo brotar sus lágrimas al notar la voz de su Padre.

Abrazando a su hermano rompió en más llanto notando como el trauma de ese desenlacé le había quitado la pigmentación de su cabello dejándole incluso más blanco que el suyo, después el hombre pelirrojo le dijo que debía de llevarse al chico para entrenarlo para la batalla contra el conde del milenio, Shirone no queriendo dejar ir a su hermano recibió del exorcista negro dos opciones…

\- O te haces fuerte para ir por el pasando sobre de todos los amigos que haga o… te conviertes tu misma en exorcista-

Para Shirone que era un ser sobrenatural era ridículo que considerar el convertirse en una luchadora por la humanidad, pero…

Mientras el pelirrojo caminaba con su hermano en brazos se dio cuenta…

Estaba completamente sola…

De nuevo…

Llena de determinación apretó su puño, su hermano estaba inconsciente pero aun así tomo de dentro de su alma la fuerza para expresar su único deseo…

\- ¡ESPÉRAME ALLEN! ¡ESTARÉ CONTIGO PRONTO!- Ese grito solo llego a los oídos del pelirrojo pero aun así el durmiente peli blanco sonrió…

Esa fue la declaración que dio, esperando alguna vez cumplirlo…

Fue tal vez obra del destino el que días más tarde mientras daba una vuelta por china que se encontró con un hombre anciano con curiosas líneas negras en sus ojos junto a un chico pelirrojo con un parche en el ojo y una cinta en su frente.

Ese día se convirtió en el aprendiz de un Bookman, escribir la historia secreta seria su dictamen.

Pero más importante…

Podría reunirse con su hermano.

…

…

…

Rias miro frente a ella a un chico menor que su persona de cabellera blanca, ojos grises con una vestimenta consistida en una camisa de vestir blanca, chaleco negro, zapatos junto a pantalones de vestir en su mano derecha una túnica negra con detalles blancos.

\- Ahh Allen, no te has uniformado… bueno, que bueno veras tu primera misión oficial investigar sobre un espíritu en una ciudad también como misión aparte será escoltar a la joven Gremory hasta Alemania…-

\- Umm… ¿señor?-

\- ¿Si Allen?-

\- ¿Mi misión no es con Kanda?-

\- Oh si pero también espero que el colabore a la hora de llevar a la señorita Gremory…-

\- … Ok…-

Así Komui dejo el lugar estando ahora la pelirroja y el albino solos, como dictaba su naturaleza formar el chico extendió su mano en señal de amistad a la chica...

\- Allen Walker…- antes de que Rias tomara la mano del chico una voz le dijo.

\- No lo hagas… esta maldito…-

Frente a ambos apareció un joven alto de cabello en trenza negro junto a un fleco llevando consigo una Katana samurái junto a un manto negro con símbolos de cruz…

\- …- Rias miro a Allen antes de sonreír mientras le daba la mano…

\- No me molestas que este maldito… tu eres quien me salvo… confiare en ti- con esa declaración la princesa no supo que pronto todo su destino cambiara para mal…

O para bien…

 **Continuara…**

* * *

Ahí está en el próximo capítulo se darán más detalles en fin nos vemos…


End file.
